1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of smoking meat or other food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smoking food products has been accomplished since ancient times by exposing the food to be smoked to an atmosphere containing a substantial amount of smoke and simultaneously heating the food. The exposure is continued until the desired density of smoke particles are deposited on the food so as to impart the desired flavor. The "smoke" may be obtained from burning wood or by atomization of a liquid known as "liquid smoke."
Since the smoke is distributed relatively evenly throughout the smoke house and there is nothing to attract the particles to the food being smoked, smoking by this method is inefficient and time consuming.